boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Who We Want to Be
Who We Want to Be was the 29th session of the Daevenfell campaign, and the fifth session of Chapter 6: People of the Dying World. Resistance summary Edith and Ridqek discuss what to do about the new information about The March. Eventually they decide it's not in their best option to fight on at the current moment, but rather use the break in the action to once again delve into the depths of Tír Annouhns, hoping to find something to help them behind the last set of red doors. Besides, they kind of promised to help the Duergar. They decide to have the people decide the fate of Bryan Gainswood, and ask Wolfram, Oleg and Eddy to accompany them back to Tír Annouhns. Before they leave, Ridqek inquires into his experiments on a strange Moon-plant he found, and ingesting its extracts, is thrown into a catatonic state (pulling Oleg and Valzmar with him). He receives a vision of a small child who claims to be The Moon, telling them he will soon be freed from his stagnant prison in the sky by adventurers from another world. When this happens, the last light will fade from Daevenfell, and the world will die. He urges them to stop fighting the wrong enemy, and focus on the real threat – then get the hell out of Dodge. Drow summary Ycaron accepts Har'tovh Kee's offer of an alliance, despite Quintillion's misgivings. They gather an army of Drow and Dwarves, promising glory to the ones who will fight for their king. Har'tovh Kee contributes with a set of elite warriors, proving their lethality in a battle with Yorick's skeleton army. The Drow and dwarf army will approach Barge Town from the north, while Har'tovh Kee and his men will sail their ship invisibly up the river, both forces ready to attack once signalled with a cast of Dancing Lights. Ycaron and his retinue travel to Barge Town in the open, pretending to offer his continued allegiance to the March, established under King Gargaroth. They are put up at the inn, awaiting a meeting with Commander Ereth Floatsam in the morning. The hope is that by offering information on The Resistance's whereabouts, they will both draw a large force away from the city, as well as lowering the Commander's guard. And best of all, make Edith and Ridqek pay for their treachery. Morass summary With their new, uneasy allies in tow, the Morass clan ransack Lachstein for anything of value. They find a strange, burning hot stone, which triggers a magical vision: Speaking in archaic terms, two "Keepers" clad in the black cloaks seen in the depths of Tír Annouhns, are frantically attempting a ritual to open a portal. They speak of doors opening that should have stayed shut, and some unnamed horror emerging from them. One asks the other to leave tens of ships behind, and escape south, before their knowledge is lost forever. Back in Lachstein, they discover a March ship on the horizon. Kaine wants to fight them, but calmer minds prevail. They sneak out before the ship can dock, and casting a magical spell, has Lillebror pull the float of prisoners across the sea. They are almost discovered, but through an inhuman (and magical) effort, actually outrun the ship through the waves. Once they reach the shore, they reunite with Krin Mor, and slip into hiding. The March's soldiers do not find them. First appearances * Ereth Floatsam * Gealach the Banished